


Hiya!!

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: for panic_att_the_everywhere





	Hiya!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panic_att_the_everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_att_the_everywhere/gifts).



> for panic_att_the_everywhere

Hey Em, not sure if you're reading this haha. But hi! Its Fox.

(This is probably really weird to anyone who gets notifications to see my works, but this isn't a fanfic.)

Sooooo Em I saw you stopped using discord or something I dont know. I saw you were more active on here than discord so I thought writing a letter via AO3 would work..? Maybe...? Im really sorry if I'm being annoying or something but I just wanted to pop in and say hi, hope youre doing well!

I kinda miss you lmao. Its been really long since we've talked and I just enjoy your presence, not just our rp. 

Anyways. Have fun seizing your dreams, good luck with life, and have a great day!!

Sincerely, _me!_

~Fox


End file.
